Magical Creature Compendium
The magical creature compendium is a collection of magical creatures in the fairy tail world. The compendium contains a system of ranking the power of these creatures as well as categorization of individual species of creatures. Ranking System The MCRS was developed by (name pending) in his studies of magical creatures. The system was designed to classify creatures by more than simple power but also the danger they pose to society as a whole.  Dragons Dragons are the most powerful and feared magical creatures in the world. No other magical creature can really touch them and they are virtually invincible to all forms of damage except from other dragons and those who possess Dragon Slayer Magic. While easily the most dangerous magical creatures, they are also the rarest. Only to be worried about if sighted. False Dragons False Dragons are not dragons in any sense but do invoke similar fear to dragons. In some fields, mages would argue that false dragons are actually scarier than dragons due to their tangibility. Dragons are mythical to the world. While they do exist they are so rare that they are rarely worried about. False Dragons on the other hand are extremely real and a constant presence.   A false dragon is a creature that possess a power that is enough to make the world nervous for whatever is around it. They can be unique creatures that exist outside of species classification, being the only one of their kind. However false dragons are also unique members of a species that have evolved in odd ways that make them completely different. The Magic Council will keep strict tabs on any false dragons within Ishgar, deeming them enough of a threat that they may have to mobilize forces should such a creature become aggressive.   A common trait among false dragons is an uncanny amount of magical power, unnatural to other magical creatures, though still not at the level of a dragon. They are also known to possess magic that their species would not naturally use or adaptations not seen in any other member of their species. Though in some cases these traits are seen in creatures that do not meet the other qualifiers for being a false dragon.   Wyverns While Wyverns are also a category of classification, all wyverns fall under this category along with any other creature that rivals a wyvern’s power. Wyverns are known to be lesser dragons they do not possess the raw power or magical resistances of a dragon. Wyverns ranks are arch magical creatures that possess enough magical skill to be considered above even an S class mage. It was theorized by (name pending) that at their peak, a wyvern class creature could give a wizard saint a run for their money. Arch Magical Arch magical creatures are either species or unique creatures that possess the ability to actually use magic. They are capable or learning and changing their abilities as well. They are deemed very dangerous due to their learning potential alone. Arch magical creatures are usually compared to very talented mages in terms of magic use and possess high IQ, being able to speak in some cases via magical or nonmagical means. Due to the fact that these creatures are far more intelligent they usually don’t like to mess with the affairs of humans. However rouge ones are usually urgent guild missions. Arch magical creatures range in terms of power but the highest one could be without jumping into the next category due to pure power is that of an S tier mage. While it might sound odd to see a creature compared to an S tier mage, it is entirely possible. Creatures capable of learning and using magic are terrifying in that they could get to a level such as that just as a human could. Though they possess advantages over humans in terms of natural abilities. Evolved The evolved are magical creatures that possess far more complicated magical abilities and control of those natural abilities that would almost give the illusion that they were casting magic. They are creatures that have evolved beyond simple magic being and are the first serious threats on this list. Their natural abilities are strong enough to be able to fight off many members of a guild and are usually the creatures that guilds are tasked to take down in missions. Magic Born Magic born are creatures that were born with magic within them or some unique magical ability. Anything ranked above magic born is also magic born, however magic born specifically refers to those creatures that possess nothing beyond being born with magical abilities. Magic born are usually considered to be more dangerous than evolved in the sense that if they are angry they can use their power at their own volition. Magic born are also far more common than enchanted. Enchanted The enchanted are cases where naturally nonmagical animals have become magical for some reason or another. By enchantment or genetics these creatures are dangerous in the sense that they are completely uncontrolled. The magic they possess within them is completely untamed making them immediate threats to the populous around them. However due to their complete lack of control or ability to store magic they are not very strong. Nonmagical All classifications need a base, what better base for magical creatures than creatures that are not magical. Simple chickens, cows, and wolves that possess no abilities and are really only a threat to small children or non mages.